


Buff Girl, Buff Girl, Whatcha Gonna Do?

by RandomRedneck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/F, Handcuffs, Police, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 15:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13274925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A new officer meets quite the perp.





	Buff Girl, Buff Girl, Whatcha Gonna Do?

The mean...well, the moderately unpleasant...okay, the perfectly fine streets of South Korea. One person kept order on these streets. Well, that’s what she liked to think anyway.

 

“Who wants a piece of this? Nobody, that’s who.”

 

Officer Hana Song. Fresh out of the academy, and determined to be the next supercop you read about online. Problem was, crime rates around her city were fairly low. And what little there was wasn’t exactly career making.

 

“One big bust, and I’ll be the youngest officer ever to make chief of police! Shi-sha!”

 

While she made kung-fu noises and gestures to the bewilderment of passersby, her radio came to life.

 

“Disturbance at Shang’s Ramen on 35th street. Reports of fighting and damage to property.”

 

Hana’s eyes lit up. Time to make her first big arrest. A big fistfight would look good on her file.

 

“Officer Song responding. I’m on my way!”

 

She practically skipped the short distance to Shang’s.

 

“Here we go. Time for these lowdown crooks to sing the Song!”

 

Rather unnecessarily, she kicked the door open.

 

“Don’t move, criminals! Officer Song is here to...get you?”

 

 They seemed to already have been gotten. 5 guys were sprawled around the restaurant, victims of quite the thorough pounding. Only one other customer was there, which means they had to be the culprit.

 

“You there, large individual with pink hair. Did you see who did this?”

 

She nodded but didn’t break attention from her food. If Hana counted the stacked bowls next to her right, this was helping #6.

 

“Yes, I did it. They thought they could pick a fight with me. So I gave them one. Wasn’t much of a challenge.”

 

Well, there was the confession.

 

“Okay then. Please put your hands behind your back. You’re under arrest.”

 

Hana was confident. That confidence vanished the instant the perpetrator stood up. She was...big. A lot bigger than Hana. She was also...

 

“Hot...I mean, that ramen looks hot...I mean...uh...”

 

She gulped.

 

“P-p-put your hands behind your b-b-back.”

 

The huge woman chuckled.

 

“For someone so tiny, you are very brave. I must say, rather cute as well.”

 

She winked at her, Hana nearly fainting right there. But she stayed on her feet, squaring up a little even.

 

“No flirting your way out of this, miss.”

 

She shrugged, extending her hands.

 

“Very well, you got me. Though for record, they threw first punch.”

 

Hana almost seemed happy at that little detail.

 

“Oh, is that right?  Well, it's a pretty obvious case of self-defense then. You’re free to go.”

 

The large woman thought for a second.

 

“No, I feel like you should handcuff me. Maybe take me in backroom for...questioning.”

 

Hana’s heart nearly skipped a beat. She quickly composed herself...and slapped the cuffs on her.

 

“If you insist miss...what’s your name?”

 

She bent down a little, whispering it in her ear.

 

“Zarya. Now you know what to shout later.”

 

Screw being a supercop. This was even better.


End file.
